elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
Xohê
|foreldre = Oddjung Orczy |søsken = Yaffe Zahïd |andre_slektninger = Hyanus Eset |geskjeft = Prinsesse av titanene|aliaser = Xohê Arnór Xohê Miron }} Xohê var en titan som levde under Første Æra, selv om hennes nøyaktige fødselsdato er ukjent. Hun var den første datteren av titanene Oddjung og Orczy, og dermed søsteren til Yaffe og Zahïd. Som datteren til titanenes konge, var Xohê prinsesse av Limbo – og en fryktet skikkelse blant alle titanene. På lik linje med resten av familien og titanene, ble hun drept under angrepet på Limbo av den gudsskapte titanen Érmessenda, halvgudene Persofene og Heidos, og menneskene Abbas og Sabba. Hun dyrkes i dag som én av syv æser i Pan-Taka – de andre er søstrene og foreldrene hennes, samt Eset og Hyanus. Biografi Prinsesse av titanene Xohês foreldres opphav er ukjent – akkurat som Limbo. Ingen vet hvordan de ble til, men at de ble skapt samtidig som ble skapt av Oldtidsgudene, er meget sannsynlig. Gudene lagde Over- og Underverdenen, men overså tomrommet mellom de to verdenene. Ikke engang Minervas klokskap og altseende øye kunne se denne verdenen. Det eneste som er mulig å fastslå, er at Xohê var det første barnet til kong Oddjung – og den eldre søsteren til Yaffe og Zahïd. Da familien ble oppmerksomme på menneskene og dyrene som krysset Styx, sendte Orczy døtrene for å plukke dem opp – mennesker og dyr – og bringe dem til slottet. Her ble menneskene og dyrene parret med hverandre, og som med hjelp fra Orczys rokk vevde sammen de vanskapte avkommene til titanene. Om resultatet var for skadet, brakte Xohê og søstrene de reisende til Olympus for å ofre dem til Oddjung. Angrepet på Limbo På et tidspunkt ble halvgudene som var sendt av Vokterne for å vokte Oververdenen, oppmerksom på titanene – dette skjedde gjennom Hløkks reise gjennom Krysningstreet fra Over- til Underverdenen. Med hjelp av Vokterne, ble titanen Érmessenda skapt og satt til å tjene under Persofene og Heidos. Angrepet på Limbo var et faktum. Mens Érmessenda angrep de rivaliserende titanene, havnet Lasarus slott i skuddilden for halvgudene og menneskene. Under angrepet som ble ledet av titanen Érmessenda, ble Lasarus slott også berørt. Xohê og hennes familie ble drept av Érmessendas medhjelpere. Da halvgudene og menneskene invaderte slottet, nølte ikke Xohê med å gå etter lederen: Persofene. I formen som titan, grep Xohê tak i henne og slengte henne ned i borggården. Halvguden ble hardt skadet av bitene og kloremerkene til titanen. Hun gjengjeldte med samme mynt i form av kreftene sine til å temme vann og bringe syrevann fra Styx og inn i kampen. Hardt skadet av all syren, tvang Persofene Xohê i kne. Hun bandt titanen med lenker av ren energi fra elementene, og forseglet skjebnen hennes med å begrave henne i et steinras. Eneste måten å bryte seg løs fra lenkene var å gå til menneskeform, men å gjør det ville fjerne henne fra immuniteten mot vekten fra steinene. Xohê ble fanget for evig tid, men det er høyst sannsynlig hun døde da Lasarus slott kom med en knusende kraft ned på henne. Post-mortem Etter angrepet på Limbo, vedtok Vokterne at Érmessenda var for farlig å holde i live, og hen ble gjort til et stjernebilde. På den måten ville de hedre hen – og blidgjøre menneskene. I kjølvannet av titanenes fall, begynte menneskene å konspirere mot halvgudene. Resultatet ble Vokterkrigen, som var tungt inspirert på tanken om at ikke engang Vokterne var uovervinnelige. Allikevel endte guddommene kampene i den konflikten med ødeleggelsen av Eden, og splittelsen av menneskene – og dermed skape evig konflikt. Titaner dyrkes i dag av okkulte kulter, som mener at titanene er verdens sanne herskere, og vil befri den for all elendighet. Disse er å finne i all hovedsak Pan-Taka, hvor Xohê har fått flere epiteter ut ifra hvilken region som dyrker henne. I Soi blir hun tilbedt som Xohê Miron, og trer fram som en æse av det kvinnelige kjønn. I byen Vilmos, har hun navnet Xohê Arnór – og legemliggjør med det en æse for krig og forsvar. Krefter ''' Som alle titaner, hadde Xohê overnaturlige krefter ulikt noe menneske, halvgud eller temmer. Kreftene kommer imidlertid på bekostning av utseende. De fleste kunne omdanne seg til noe som lignet en menneskeform, men de bar fremdeles tydelige tegn på deres egentlige opphav: dette kunne være skjell, vinger, klør, osv. Xohê hadde ikke muligheten til å gjøre seg selv stor som andre titaner, hvilket hang i tråd med kreftene hennes. Hun kunne ta form som et stort, bevinget kattedyr med giftige klør. Det eneste av menneskelige trekk ved henne i denne formen var at hun ikke hadde pels eller annen type hår: hun var fullstendig naken, og hadde kroppen til en kvinne. På grunn av dette var vingene hennes uten fjær, men skjelettet var der. Hun kunne derfor bare fly korte strekninger, og det var mer lengre hopp enn flyving. Ute av titan-formen, vokste hun pels over store deler av kroppen. Samtidig var beina hennes deformerte: de lignet mer en katts enn et menneskes. Hun hadde også lange, skarpe negler – hvor alle som én krøllet seg inn i håndflatene hennes. ''Trivia''' # Søstrene bærer navnene Xohê, Yaffe og Zahïd. De utgjør dermed rekkefølgen X, Y, Z. # ''Xohê er adaptert av det greske Zoe, som betyr "liv". # Hun har to kjente epiteter Arnór ''og ''Miron. #* Arnór er den islandske varianten av Arnþórr, og er satt sammen av arn "ørn" og þórr ( ) og betyr "torden". #* Miron er en variasjon av det greske Μυρων (Myron), og betyr "søt olje, parfyme". Category:Første Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Limbo Category:Titaner Category:Kongelige Category:Æser